


布达佩斯王国

by embersheai



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: 布达佩斯大饭店完食后的一些碎碎念，标题结合自韦斯安德森的另一部作品月升王国，内容和影片内容有出入，别在意·3·





	布达佩斯王国

布达佩斯王国

 

布达佩斯大饭店完食后的一些碎碎念，标题结合自韦斯安德森的另一部作品月升王国，内容和影片内容有出入，别在意·3·

 

“你为什么想做这儿的门童？”

发问的人比他高一些，却和他瑟缩的样子不同，那人的脊背挺得笔直，说话时甚至不低头看他，只是眼珠稍稍向下转动，扬起眉毛睨着他，使得这平常的问话显示出一股趾高气扬的味道来。

他低下头，看到自己沾满了后巷街道上昨夜雨后混杂着泥土的积水的鞋子，余光里却看见对方洁净而精致的深紫色制服，从外面看不见一点针脚的痕迹，散发出肉桂、广藿香和马鞭草的气味。那些厚重的香气交织在一起，令他遐想起那扇似乎有着永远转动下去力量的大门后面，纯羊毛的彩色绣花挂毯，覆盖在柔软床面上的异国绸缎，夜夜不停息的乐队与缭绕在高大穹顶中的歌声，所有的衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，都躲藏在那扇门转动时投落的光影后面，窥视着他。

在这样的遐想中，他越发感到羞愧，觉得自己衣着简陋，模样丑怪。他抓住了棉布衬衫的一角，试图把上面格格不入的补丁藏到身后。

“先生，谁不想做布达佩斯大饭店的门童呢？”

那座美丽而虚浮的粉色建筑立在他的面前，像个有特殊癖好的巨人一般，在坚硬的深黑色石头内核外面，披着浅金色、肉粉色与米白色的外衣。每一扇窗户下面都雕刻着精美的纹饰，窗户里面平整的斜纹窗帘布被严实地拉起来，阻止了他想要再深入地观察的目光。

“哈，说得好。”对方哼哼了一声表示赞许，上过须后水齐整的胡子尖似乎都愉快地翘了起来，他胸口上银色的胸牌随着他的动作在光线下熠熠生辉，上面镂刻着他的名字：古斯塔夫，“你可以先做一段时间的实习生，但是，在站到门厅去替客人们开门提行李之前，先把制服换上。”

后来他的位置从大门口移到了电梯门口，从电梯里走出来的头发高高盘起的老妇人微笑着放在他手心里的硬币也多了起来。  
再后来他被允许穿梭在整座大饭店里。  
他和古斯塔夫先生遇见了许多古怪的人，有像瑟奇那样不幸，有像D夫人的长子那样残忍，也有像阿加莎那样美好。他们还经过了许多怪诞的历险，甜品店的天窗，监狱的下水道，雪山上的修道院，直到古斯塔夫先生从火车上被拉下去，子弹穿过他的脑袋，鲜血融化了积雪。  
天父在上，那个时候，他以为他们的冒险在很久以前就结束了。  
最后他终于站进了布达佩斯大饭店正对着门口的那个柜台里，那个古斯塔夫先生站立了数十年的位置，他的身后挂着一排一排的钥匙和门牌，上面刻着那 些房间主人们的名字，尽管他们中的一些人，再也没法回来这里住上一阵子了。他的手边是一架电话，尽管它现在也不像古斯塔夫先生在的时候叮铃铃地响个不停了。  
战争结束了，他们的国家不再是一个独立的王国了，它被冠上了一个城市的名号。布达佩斯大饭店肉粉色的外墙逐渐地黯淡下去，和周围的山崖融合成一样灰暗的颜色。  
柜台上还留着古斯塔夫爱用的“华丽香氛”（L’Air de Panache）的味道，像是古斯塔夫先生仍然坐在他的对面，愉快地把军官开给他的通行证收进名片夹里，对他说：“你看见了吗？微弱的文明之光仍存留在这野蛮的屠宰场里，这就是人性。这确实就是我们这些谦逊、卑微、渺小的人可以提供的……哦，去他的吧。”  
他在布达佩斯大饭店的每个角落都闻得到“华丽香氛”过分浓郁张扬的味道，这甚至让他觉得，他在大堂整理账目的时候，古斯塔夫先生正在厨房里指挥着厨师戴正帽子；他在客房里安抚客人的时候，古斯塔夫先生正在员工食堂里进行着他那冗长的布道；他在土耳其澡堂里泡澡的时候，古斯塔夫先生正在高声朗诵着枕头底下的浪漫主义诗选。

“你为什么想做布达佩斯大饭店的门童？”  
他问那个穿着一件破旧而不合身夹克的男孩。  
“先生，如果您不录用我的话，您也很难招到第二个人了。”那个男孩嚼着口香糖，回答他，“没有很多人愿意到朱波罗卡这样的小城里的一个旧饭店里工作了。”  
他转过身，看着身后一排一排的多年无人来领取的房间钥匙。古斯塔夫先生的钥匙也挂在那里，离他只有一英尺的距离，却令人感到如此遥远。  
他想，布达佩斯大饭店是过去的那个时代里一株曾经引人注目的植物，它的花朵只能开放一天，随后那些华美的颜色就会凋谢，悄无声息地枯萎，泯灭在积雪里面。  
像是门德尔甜品店里的点心，它们那么美味，却在被制作出来一两天后就会长出一层哀愁的霉斑。  
“哦……是的，孩子。朱波罗卡现在是一座小城，布达佩斯大饭店是一座旧饭店。可曾经……它们是一个王国，是一个世界。”

FIN


End file.
